1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, in general, an infrared thermal lamp emitting a high thermal energy, and more particularly, to an infrared thermal lamp provided with an insulating plate easily mounted inside of the lamp, thereby improving productivity, saving labor, automating the mounting process of the insulating plate, and reducing production cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, thermal energy of about 200.degree. C. is emitted from an infrared thermal lamp and the infrared thermal lamp is utilized for local heating applications such as in a sauna parlor of a bathhouse, a cattle shed or a bathroom of a home, etc. While using such an infrared thermal lamp, the high interior thermal energy passes from a filament to an upper part of the lamp. Therefore, a stem and a support rod may be melted during the transmitting of the high thermal energy, and an anchor embedded in the support rod may be separated from the support rod. As a result, the anchor sometimes fails to hold the filament, thus causing the filament to unexpectedly break and forcing the owner to purchase a new infrared thermal lamp.
In order to overcome the above problems, an infrared thermal lamp as shown in FIG. 4 is proposed. The infrared thermal lamp includes a support rod 1, a filament 2 and an insulating plate 3, etc. The insulating plate 3, which is made of a heatproof material such as ceramic, is located between the support rod 1 and the filament 2. In order to mount the insulating plate 3 between the support rod 1 and the filament 2, an anchor 4 having a specifically-bent shape is used for suspending the filament 2 so that the insulating plate 3 may be somewhat easily mounted to the bent anchor 4. However, the process of the bending of the anchor 4 and of fixing the insulating plate 3 has to be manually carried out due to the structure of the infrared thermal lamp A. Therefore, the above infrared thermal lamp is problematic in that operational efficiency is decreased while wasting labor and increasing the unit cost of production.